


Miracles Create Miracles

by CinnaTwist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, AoKaga Day, AoKaga Month, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, spoiled kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year their anniversary falls on Papa's Day. Kagami wants presents and he gets them. In the end both he and Aomine get what they truly want.<br/>Kagami is greedy and wants gifts and attention and Aomine gives them to him. Lots of Fluff and romantic type stuff. Generation of Miracles all have presents for Kagamama but Midorima's Anniversary present is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Create Miracles

Aomine Daiki carefully slipped into the house wincing as the floor boards creaked in protest. He was finally home. After 3 months of Special Forces training he was finally home to his family. He licked his lips trying his best to creep to their bedroom, He and Kagami Taiga’s, His lover of 4 – going on 5 wonderful years. Though he was sure if he woke the man now at 3 am the red head would be quick to end his life. The door opened soundlessly and Aomine breathed out in relief. Kagami was in quiet slumber, the little lamp in the corner offering warm light.

Shucking off his dirty uniform and wiping himself with a damp rag he walked over to the bed, knowing his light sleeper of a lover could wake up if he dared to even turn on the tap. His gaze fell on the red heads sleeping face, his eyes brows were deeply crunched together and breathing a bit sharper than usual. With all the grace he’d been born with Aomine slipped into the bed snuggling close to his boyfriend. A small form stopped him and he paused to look below the blankets. There was 3 year old Aomine-Kagami Daichi stuck to his mother’s side.  
‘You’re 100 years too early brat.’ The older Aomine smirked wearily. Not wanting to disturb their slumber he settled for throwing a protective arm over both of them. Kagami’s face smoothed out almost instantly a soft ‘Daiki.’ falling from his lips. The blunette’s heart sunk, he hated being away from his family.

‘Tomorrow. Tomorrow I’ll fix everything.’

With that thought he let himself drift to sleep.

-

Kagami Taiga groaned, tangled sheets constricting his movements. “What the hell?” He growled.

“Daichi!”

This had to be the work of his 3 year old son, causing him trouble just like his father! “ Daichi!” He called again. Wiggling his way out of the intricate trap he left the bed and stormed out of the room. “Aomine Daichi what do you think you’re doing-“

  
The red head stopped. There in the kitchen, wearing a barely used red apron was his awkward boyfriend; carefully focusing on a frying pan with was seemed to be eggs. “Daiki-“He breathed.

“Ah! Papa woke up.” The blue haired boy cried running to his father. Aomine gave a displeased noise before pointing an accusing spatula at his lover. “Daichi take the prisoner back to jail.” ‘Jail’ being their bedroom’

  
Red eyes twinkled happily as his father gave him the command. “Yes sir!” With small hands the tiny child pushed his large papa back towards the bedroom. “Back to jail!”  
“You’re-! I thought you wouldn’t be back until next week?” Despite his confusion the happiness was etched out in every line in his face. His Daiki was home.

  
“And miss mother’s day?”

  
“Prisoner!” The small boy yelled, using all his strength to tug. Aomine looked at the red head expectantly, pointing the cooking utensil towards the door. Kagami rolled his eyes but still amused his son by letting him lead him back to bed.

  
Kagami smiled softly as his son wrapped the blankets around him securely. Had he not been a 6 foot tall man it might have been a bit difficult to get out of it. “I won’t try to escape again.” He tried to convince the child. Still Daichi wasn’t having it; he gave him that skeptical look that his father often gave. Really the small one came from him yet it was only Aomine’s genes to be found. Well- despite the fierce red eyes.

  
Aomine and Kagami fell in love in high school. Regular one on one session quickly escalating to lunches, which turned to dinner- and well the rest was history. Neither of them was attracted to men, they were just attracted to one another. The two knew what they were giving up to be together- or well at least they thought they knew. After taking it to the next level during college they finally moved in with one another strengthening the fragile 1 year relationship. They seemed to always be fighting about something and Kagami himself was feeling moody and sick all the time. A trip to the hospital revealed why. Kagami was pregnant.

  
Miracles created miracles Kagami tried to joke but apparently it was hereditary, a rare condition not many men in the world had. He was the one with it and now he was with child. It was a rough time between school and Daichi’s ever looming arrival but they did it and here they were a little over 3 years later both with decent jobs and with a child they wouldn’t give up for anything.

  
“Breakfast.” Aomine called walking in the bed room with the tray. Kagami’s stomach gave an embarrassing growl of appreciation. The red head flushed. “Ah sorry-“  
“Daichi there’s some toasterstruddle on the table and your shows on.”

  
Daichi perked at that and gave his papa a quick kiss on the cheek before scampering off. Kagami watched in disbelief. “Hey! It’s mother’s day you know!” He called after him. Though he himself always told the two he didn’t want to celebrate.

  
“Yes Yes we know. Its papa’s day. Here you are. Eggs lovingly prepared by your boyfriend, freshly squeezed orange juice and cinnamon buns made by Atsushi. “Aomine tried to ignore how bitter that ‘boyfriend’ felt coming out of his mouth

  
“Murasakibara? When did he come by?” Kagami took the trey settling it on his lap before digging in. It wasn’t as much as he was used to eating but there was a healthy helping of eggs and 5 of his favorite morning time pastry. Murasakibara sized of course. “He came to bake these for you, because I’m shit in the kitchen as you know. “

  
The bed dipped as Aomine took his usual side on the bed looking his lover over with calculating eyes. Was it him or did Kagami look a bit fat? It was probably from the vacation time from the station, he’d been home for the 3 months Aomine was out of country. It had been tough on their savings that was for sure. And the bags under Kagami’s eyes also reminded Aomine of how hard it was to take care of their child alone.

  
Soon the little Blunette ran into the room a small poorly wrapped box in his hands. He scrambled up the side of the high large bed declining his father’s offer to help repeatedly. Finally after squatting all the way down and giving a rather impressive jump the child scrambled between his parents. Kagami practically glowed. “Daichi you’re so strong you’re amazing!” the red head cooed placing his empty plates to the side. Daichi gave his father a smug smirk enjoying all of his papa’s attention.

  
That brat.

  
“Papa’s present! Happy Papa’s day!” the small child beamed. Kagami took the barely concealed gift from the little one a smile stretched on his lips. “How nice of you Daichi let’s see what it is.”

  
Shedding the remains of the purple wrapping he looked down at the little black jewelry box curiously. What was it? Holding his breath he tried to still his thumping heart, could it be- oh he hoped so. Opening the box he looked down at the innocent silver chain with slight disappointment. Aomine didn’t miss the expression. Apparently neither did Daichi.

  
“Papa doesn’t like it?” the little boy bit sadly. “Uncle Testu said-“Ah here it came. Hot tears raced down plump cheeks as the boy broke into sobs. Kagami was quick to pick up the little one a sooth away his worries. “It’s perfect “he assured, coddling and telling him how much he loved his present. He put it on showing Daichi. He was surprised to see the charms on it. “What are these?” He gasped at the expensive looking trinkets. There was a red one nestled between two blue.

  
Daichi wiped away his tears before grinning smartly. “See! I picked those.”

  
“Oh there beautiful thank you Daichi. Look one for each of us!” Giving him another big hug the child flushed embarrassed.

  
“Daichi, Uncle Tetsu’s going to be here soon shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

  
The child frowned but made his was to his room none the less. “Tetsu’s coming to get him? How come.” The papa squawked in disbelief. He wanted to spend mothers day with his baby- that was a given. Aomine placed a finger over his lips. “Because you need a break and I can’t pamper you with him here.”

  
Red eyes widened and a greedy grin spread on his lips. “You got me a present.” He said knowingly.

  
Aomine laughed at his glutton of a lover. “Jeez enjoy the one you have a bit more okay.” Pressing a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s lips he collected the plates. “You’re going to the spa with Satsuki.”

  
Kagami instantly sputtered. “T-The spa! We can’t afford something like that- Daiki listen we have to talk-“

  
“Shhh- let me spoil you. Later we’re going to dinner at Fredrick’s-“

  
“Daiki-“

  
“And then dessert at the purple dragon-“

  
“Daiki wait hold on-.”

  
“And then.” The Blunette teased pushing against his lover. “Daichi is sleeping over Tetsu’s- so we’re going to Shangri-La.”

  
Taiga’s favorite resort.

  
Kagami gave a weak moan his mouth dry. It had been years since the two could do anything like that and they both spent a long time saving up for it. Where did Daiki get the money? Instead of complaining he gave a slow nod. He couldn’t believe it. His heart skipped a beat as Aomine sealed his lips over his again, this time demanding entrance. Kagami melted, the two sharing their feelings silently, Daiki apologizing for his absence and Taiga welcoming him home. Finally breaking Aomine grinned at the red head.” Happy anniversary” He mused.  
Kagami’s cheeks grew warm. “Happy anniversary.”

  
With a smirk Aomine set to work on untangled his lover from the blankets. “Damn he’s getting pretty good at this. “The Blunette grumbled. Kagami laughed glad for his lovers return.  
“Hah you’re laughing? Do you want me to leave you like this?”

  
Kagami immediately shut up bed sheets were his worst nightmare come to life. It took him forever to get out of them. “No sir.”

  
“Yea that’s what I thought.”

  
\--

  
“Oh my god this is heaven.” Kagami moaned out into the chair. Momoi gave a pleased sigh in agreement. Despite the red heads earlier assumptions the spa was a gift from Akashi. The thought made him relax. Still, Akashi was too over the top with his gifts!

  
“So how’s Tetsumi? I haven’t seen her in a few weeks.” Kagami asked practically boneless.

“Ah she’s fine. She’s starting kindergarten this year so she’ll be in the same class as Daichi.”

“Man I’m glad we had our kids around the same time.”

“Kagami you didn’t even know you could have kids!”

“Miracles create miracles. You should have known better Satsuki.” The red head beamed.

  
The pinkette nearly blushed at the casual use of her name. Kagami really had gotten better over the years. After the two both had their kids they got closer. Mothers stick together they both agreed- still Kagami was a papa.

  
\--

  
The hotel was everything Kagami thought it was going to be and more. Today was their anniversary, which meant today He’d be getting two gifts from his boyfriend. He looked at the expensive suit lying on the bed. Aomine was nowhere in sight but there was an innocent black box sitting on top of the suit. His breath hitched and he walked over picking it up with a grin. As he opened it an expensive platinum watch adorn with rubies came into view. It was gorgeous.  
‘To the world’s best papa. ‘

  
This was the first one. Kagami felt giddy trying it on immediately. The first gift from his wonderful boyfriend.

  
“Kagamicchi-“A high voice purred. The blonde came out of the kitchen half dressed in his suit. “Kise what are you doing here?” The red head smiled.

  
“How rude after I went out of my way to get that suit for your mother’s day present.”

  
“Papa’s day.”

  
“Whatever!”

  
Bright eyes looked over the other man quickly before blinking amused. “Though I don’t know if it’ll fit, you seem to have gotten a bit-”

  
“Damn it Kise!”  
\--  
Aomine was waiting down stairs shuffling nervously and playing with his own attire. Kagami was running a bit late. What if he found out what he was planning and decided to run for it? He checked his watch but before he could Kagami caught his gaze. He was breath taking. Aomine walked up to greet him his heart caught in his throat; he missed the red head way too much.

“You look- just wow.” He breathed.

  
Kagami flushed to his ears his face glowing red. “Why are you being so embarrassing damn it.” He looked down trying to hide his happiness. It was as if the last three months never happened. It was as if, they hadn’t fought right before Aomine left.

  
“Shall we?” The Blunette smirked offering his hand.

  
Kagami gave and grin taking it eagerly. “We shall.”

  
As the two sat in the extravagant restaurant Kagami almost felt out place. It was one of those high end places that didn’t even put prices on their menus. He was glad he allowed Kise to dress him and style him in the end. That was the only thing that made him feel a bit more comfortable. The waiter came around and Aomine went to order a bottle of wine. Kagami’s eyes widened. “Ah no could we just have some water for now? I’d like to order-“Kagami used his eloquent English to order them some appetizers and fruit punch to start getting the waiter to leave in under a minute.

  
“What the Hell Taiga?” Aomine, who spoke perfect English now thanks to their college years in America. “You always get on my case for not getting wine. You love wine.” The Blunette emphasized. Kagami winced, it was true. He loved good food and good food came with amazing wine. He bit his lips trying to dig himself out of the hole.

  
“I don’t think I could stop myself from getting drunk and I really really want to remember tonight.” He pleaded. Aomine eyed him hard for a moment. “Alright, we can have some sparkling cider or something.”

  
Kagami breathed out giving his boyfriend a loving smile. For the remainder of dinner the two argued about nothing. As they finished their main course Kagami laughed loudly as Aomine told him about the last three months. It was a loud enchanting laugh that put everyone around them in a good mood. Aomine loved that laugh and he wanted to hear it forever. He licked his lips glad the red head was in a good mood. He had ordered an alcoholic drink for himself to take the edge off but still his nerves were eating him up alive.  
“Taiga.” He called softly stealing the man’s attention.

  
Kagami looked at his lover and slowly his grin slipped from his face. Aomine was staring at him with hot serious eyes.

  
“About me leaving and everything I said before. You know I didn’t mean it. I was a jerk, every single day I couldn’t stop regretting it. I wanted to talk to you, apologize for being such an ass. You know I would never.” He was trembling now. Even though he was sure Taiga already forgave him he still wanted to hear it. The red head took the other’s hand softly.

  
“I know Daiki… It’s okay I forgive you.”

  
The darker man flushed and his heart skipped a beat. “In that case then ” He spoke softly. Aomine held his hand tightly as he stood from the table and walked over to his partner. Kagami’s eyes widened and before he could speak Daiki was already on his knee before him. Those midnight blue eyes were bearing into him, tan hands reaching into his coat pocket, taking out a ring box- oh my god oh my god. He wanted to cry but he bit his lip expectantly, holding his breath. They had everyone’s attention now people looking excitedly at the couple.

  
“Taiga, you know I’m no good with words, well I’m not good at anything, not even loving you. Even in high school when we first fell in love I made you cry more than I ever made you smile. I know I mess up all the time and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, learning not to mess up. So would you- So would you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
He opened the box and Taiga’s breath left his body. He gazed at the beautiful gold band with two small blue gems on either side of a large ruby. It was simple and elegant. It was everything he ever-

  
“Yes- Daiki oh Gods yes!”

  
The large man threw himself in his lover’s arms frantic to get the ring on his finger. People laughed and clapped for the two but Kagami didn’t give if he was making a scene. He waited 4 years for this damn it. Giving his soon-to-be husband a few sharp kisses he looked at his ring his eyes shimmering. He watched Satsuki and Tetsuya get married, Tatsuya and Murasakibara and GODS even Shintaro and Takao but now, now finally it was his turn. He was crying he was sure of it but he couldn’t help it. He was engaged!

  
“I always thought you were just stuck with me because of Daichi, that you were doing the right thing. Gods- I thought after he was old enough you would-”  
“Taiga.” The Blunette soothed.

  
The red head took a calming breath. “I-I have a present for you to, an anniversary present.”

  
“Taiga you didn’t need to-“

  
“I wanted to.”

  
The red head stood up and walked over to his chair to carefully take out a thin box wrapped in royal blue paper. He handed it to his Fiancée carefully.  
“Happy anniversary.” Taiga breathed nervously.

  
Aomine raised an eyebrow but took the box eagerly. He lifted the lid and carefully he took out the little picture frame hosting and odd black and white picture. He knew what this was- still he looked down to the corner and in familiar scrawl

  
_Congratulations it’s a girl – Doctor Midorima Shintaro._

  
Aomine looked at Kagami sharply his breath uneven and a wide almost feral grin on his face.  
“Really?”

  
Kagami flushed at his intense gaze. “I-I’m 4 and a half months.” He mumbled embarrassed.

  
Daiki kissed his fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic on AO3 sorry if it sucks! I didn't want another AoKaga day to pass me by! - Unbeta'd


End file.
